Nil obstat
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Cuando Chase Young quiere algo, Chase Young lo consigue. Aunque ese algo sea un Lord Heylin milenario que obviamente, no está interesado en juegos de niños.


**Duelo/Crónicas Xiaolin**

**Título:** Nil obstat

**Aclaraciones: **Esto contiene JASE (Jack/Chase). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Cuando Chase Young quiere algo, Chase Young lo consigue. Aunque ese algo sea un Lord Heylin milenario que obviamente, no está interesado en juegos de niños.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **

**(1) **Este fue, originalmente, un regalo de Navidad para Freaku. A quien le agradezco de nuevo por soportar mis locuras todo este tiempo.

**(2)** Basado en el Reverse!AU de Blpak (Tumblr): reverse!auChack. Link: blpak . tumblr tagged / reverseAU

**(3)** La (sexy) imagen pertenece a Freaku ¡Créditos para ella!

* * *

**Nil obstat**

Jack Spicer suspiro por enésima vez ese día. Cuando firmo con sangre su pacto para obtener la inmortalidad no acordó que tenía que pasar por esta clase de cosas también.

Sus robots se acercaron diligentemente, retirando una copa vacía que, minutos antes, estaba rebosante de vino blanco y reemplazándola con un postre: Pudín de banana.

Gloriosos manjares de la modernidad.

Un gato saltó a su regazo y Jack lo acarició, distraído y resignado. Esto último jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Él no era una persona de gatos o de mascotas. O de seres vivos en realidad (prueba de ello eran los robots con los que vivía) pero si había algo que había aprendido los últimos meses era que los gatos eran caprichosos y obstinados, justo como el muchacho que seguía adoptándolos tercamente.

Jack se levantó de su trono después de terminar su postre. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos nuevamente. Él, un guerrero Heylin inmortal, que llevaba en su lista muchas más muertes y desgracias cometidas que cualquier otro ser en la historia estaba siendo, maldita sea la palabra, acosado por un adolescente de diecisiete años de edad.

Chase Young era su nombre.

Un muchacho voluble, inconsciente, algo maniaco, empecinado, hiperactivo, encaprichado, terco, que se ofuscaba con facilidad, amante de destruir cosas, del poder, de la grandeza y de los gatos. Había muchos adjetivos más con los que podía describirlo pero la idea general estaba causándole ya dolor de cabeza. El problema con Chase Young era su terquedad y su incapacidad para entender que cuando alguien dice "No" es porque te está dando una negativa. Con esa misma irreflexión e insistencia había logrado que lo aceptara como su aprendiz meses atrás: Lo había presionado tanto y a tal grado que lo único que podía hacer era decir "Sí" o destazarlo ahí mismo y para suerte de Young ese día su olfato había estado demasiado sensible y la peste a sangre sólo lo habría enfermado.

-¡Hola Jack! ¿Vas a entrenar conmigo? –el muchacho en cuestión apareció de la nada, detrás de una columna, sonriéndole con lo que seguramente él creía era una mueca agradable. Jack se sintió como un trozo de bistec a la vista de un perro hambriento-

Pensó en mencionarlo en voz alta, sólo para molestarlo, pero su experiencia le dijo que probablemente Young lo tomara como un halago y no como el insulto que era al compararlo con los canes a los que él decía no tolerar en lo absoluto.

-No. Regresa a lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo Young –lo despidió sabiendo que sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera el muchacho haría hasta lo imposible por obligarlo a ir con él-

-Oh, bien... ¿Tenemos Belladona en casa?

Jack se detuvo.

Oh no, no pociones otra vez.

-¿Para qué quieres belladona Young?

¿Había mencionado ya que el muchacho era un obsesionado con la magia y el oscurantismo?

-Para una poción en la que estoy trabajando.

-¿Qué clase de poción?

-Una que requiere belladona.

-Hay al menos ciento cincuenta brebajes que vienen a mi mente en este segundo que contienen como ingrediente la belladona, eso sin contar los que recordaría si decidiera ponerme a rememorar ni las variaciones infinitas de los que deciden experimentar con las pociones y los ingredientes.

-¿Entonces hay más de los ciento treinta que están en tu libro de "Pociones oscuras"?

-Young, acabo de hacerte una pregunta.

-Oh... Sólo estoy haciendo un veneno que tiene la nota de "Primer grado". Es uno bajo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Jack masajeo el puente de su nariz. El clasificaba sus pociones en orden descendente: La más letal era la que tenía el Primer grado.

-Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo. No quiero que vuelvas a experimentar con pociones sin mi consentimiento o mi tutela o vas a volar en pedazos y ensuciaras mi techo con tus entrañas y materia gris.

-Puedo cuidarme solo –reclamó el muchacho, claramente ofendido. Un momento después sonrió con esa mueca desagradable que le conocía tan bien- Entonces ¿Vas a entrenar conmigo?

Jack suspiro, maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte y que el cosmos decidiera que todo lo que Chase Young deseara, Chase Young lo conseguía.

-Sólo ve a vestirte Young. Y no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra –el muchacho salió volando para ir a su habitación, literalmente; tenía un aparato de propulsión que le permitía el vuelo y que aparentemente él le había obsequiado en uno de esos días en los que solía decirle que si solo para poder callarlo-

Un momento después el muchacho se presentó frente a él, listo.

Camino a su lado, faltándole el respeto obviamente porque un aprendiz debe caminar siempre tres pasos detrás de su maestro, respetando su condición de inferior pero Young tendía a ignorar esas cosas, a propósito claramente.

-Recuerda tu posición Young

-Oh sí, caminar detrás de ti. Siempre lo olvido y eso que me gusta ver tu trasero cuando caminas

Jack cerro los ojos, había esperado algo como eso.

-Olvídalo. Camina a mi lado

-Uh, uh. Aquí atrás estoy perfecto

-Young –advirtió-

-Sólo quiero respetarte como mi maestro.

-Si deseas hacer eso entonces deja de mirar con tanta insistencia mi parte posterior –el muchacho era obstinado, tanto que sintió su trasero a punto de incendiarse por el peso de la mirada hambrienta de Young. Jack comenzó a sudar- Haz lo que te ordene o uno de tus gatos terminara en la calle de nuevo.

Un segundo después la mueca de horror que cruzo su cara sirvió para devolverle la confianza.

Young era en sí un adolescente común excepto por los puntos anteriores. Era más bajo que él, al menos dos cabezas. Su cabello corto y oscuro con una tonalidad verdosa, sus rasgos orientales, su tendencia a vestir de verde, amarillos y dorados. Eso era lo que lo hacía más extraño: No esperabas que un adolescente común fuera tan, diferente y escalofriante. No que lo admitiera en voz alta pero Young podía causarle escalofríos de vez en cuando.

-¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello hoy Jack?

-No –su imagen no había cambiado en los últimos siglos ¿Por qué Young sugería siquiera que habría cambiado en algo?-

Su cabello seguía siendo largo, sujetado en una coleta baja. El cabello que estaba en su rostro seguía corto para evitar que se interpusiera en su visión en medio de una batalla. Sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas; pantalones formales, zapatos cómodos y elegantes, una camisa china y un chaleco. Solo cuando salía de su hogar usaba su gabardina oscura… Y Jack sabía que no había nada diferente en él así que probablemente era otra de las habladurías sin sentido del chico.

-Mantente en silencio Young, hay que comenzar la meditación

-Te ves sexy con los ojos cerrados –Jack inspiro profundamente, intentando relajarse, cuando Young se acercó y se sentó frente a él- Ya casi soy legal Jack ¿Qué haremos cuando cumpla dieciocho?

Jack se preguntaba si ignorarlo lo sacaría de ese problema pero la expresión en el rostro de Young le gritaba que… Decía muchas cosas nada castas.

-Te echaré fuera de aquí. Con suerte

-¿Aún te da miedo la oscuridad Jack? Porque podría hacerte compañía en las noches… - le sonrió con travesura y Jack recordó que odiaba que Young fuera un genio también porque el muchacho se las amañaba para sabotear a sus robots para obtener sus secretos-

-Estás sobrepasando tu límite de tolerancia hoy Young –le advirtió y el muchacho se encogió de hombros-

-¡Vamos a entrenar! Así podré ver tu camisa mojada pegada a tu cuerpo sexy

-Te lo advierto Young. Ni una sola palabra más

Normalmente el muchacho se calmaba después de su última advertencia. Jack lo había visto morderse los labios muchas veces para evitarse decir algo que pudiera meterlo en problemas y ese día estaba ocurriendo lo mismo… La tranquila cotidianidad de sus días se había visto demasiado alterada con la presencia de Young tan cerca pero, al mismo tiempo, ese cambio de aire le había dado una nueva energía para levantarse cada mañana y enfrentar su día a día, resistiendo al muchacho hiperactivo que diariamente le recordaba estar más cerca de "ser legal" para él.

Young usaba su inteligencia para crear implementos tecnológicos que le ayudaban en sus peleas. Sin duda era un muchacho fuerte y con un poco más de lucidez se convertiría en un guerrero formidable. Oh pero la madurez, le faltaba aún para alcanzarla...

Se aseguró de cansarlo lo suficiente y entonces lo despidió enviándolo a su habitación mientras Jack aprovechaba el tiempo libre para tomar un baño caliente. El agua tibia era relajante y las esencias de las sales y perfumes le ayudarían a quitar de su mente la idea de romper el cuello del muchacho la siguiente ocasión que le recordara que pronto sería mayor de edad.

Ahora, si tan sólo tuviera...

-¿Quieres que frote tu espalda?

Jack abrió los ojos con violencia y se levantó de su tina de baño. Su visión destellaba en rayos azulosos y dio media vuelta para toparse con Young que tenía una esponja en la mano.

_Suficiente_

Su dragón interno rugió en molestia, decidiendo que habían tenido demasiado de ese muchacho molesto, y salió del agua desnudo, exudando poder y magia oscura.

Camino hacia la sala del trono sabiendo que el muchacho lo seguiría (Young no era tan estúpido como para no saber _cuándo_ había cruzado la línea de tolerancia y, además, no se perdería por nada la visión de su cuerpo desnudo)

-Quítate la ropa Young –le ordenó con severidad una vez que estuvo sentado en el trono, en la misma gloria en la que nació-

-Umh... Pero aún no soy legal Jack. Y yo sé que te gusta hacer las cosas legales y eso...

-No me hagas repetirlo –el muchacho tragó con fuerza pero luego sonrió con esa mueca, divertida y coqueta, y obedeció- Acércate. Quédate de pie a mi lado. Mírame a los ojos.

Young obedeció todo, sin ninguna queja, con una sonrisa estúpida e inocente en su rostro. Jack casi sintió lástima por lo que iba a hacerle pero luego de permitirle recorrer su cuerpo con la vista esa sensación de compasión poco agradable desapareció.

Lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo coloco sobre su regazo, con el trasero al aire y entonces comenzó.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro azotes en su parte posterior mientras el muchacho en sus piernas se quejaba y removía, adolorido.

Para el momento en el que lo dejo ir, Young lo miraba enfadado, con los ojos llorosos pero reteniendo las lágrimas de frustración por orgullo. Jack se sonrió satisfecho internamente y lo tomo de la barbilla, apretado con fuerza y acercándolo a su rostro.

-Desde el primer momento en el que te ofreciste a mí has sido mío Young. Cuando te tome será decisión solamente mía ¿Lo comprendes? –el muchacho tragó pero no se movió ni un milímetro- En otras palabras; Cuando yo quiera tomar tu cuerpo será porque crea que es un buen momento para tomar tu cuerpo Young... Jamás me ha importado tu edad o ninguna de las cosas que dices o piensas. Te tomaré cuando me plazca porque, Young, no hay nada que se oponga a ello...

Y entonces le permitió sentirlo, su miembro erecto contra el joven estómago. El muchacho abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego la cerró, mirándolo intrigado.

-Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta mañana ¿Lo has comprendido? –Young asintió, recupero sus ropas, le dio una larga mirada y entonces se fue, dejando al Lord inmortal con una sonrisa divertida y un problema en medio de sus piernas-

Nada se oponía entre él y Young ya que hasta al Universo parecía gustarle que Chase Young obtuviera siempre lo que deseaba pero, desde la perspectiva y experiencia de Jack, era mejor torturarlo un poco por ello. Después de todo; Desear es, en ocasiones, más placentero que el tener.

Y Jack adoraba el placer.

**FIN**

* * *

**El reverse!AU de Blpak es demasiado sexy como para ignorarlo (¬w¬ )**


End file.
